


Picking Up Pieces

by undeadTyrant



Series: Picking Up Pieces [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTyrant/pseuds/undeadTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is gone and now Tony is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up Pieces

Tony woke up the next morning. Expecting Bruce to be next to him. Perhaps sleeping on the same bed like some cheesy romance movie that he and Bruce watched sometimes.

He took a glance at his table. The album that he gave to Bruce. And there's a note on it.

_Tony, I'm sorry to say but I have to leave. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you and the rest of the Avengers. Mostly you. I hate it whenever I saw you on the bed, unconscious. Hurt because of the things that I do. I just want you to be happy. I'm sure you'll find someone better than me. I love you. Always._

And Tony cried.

Bruce was his only friend. The only person that he can get close to. His dad abused him; he never has any real friends.

"Bruce," Tony muttered. And he never cried this much before.

He pulled his injection out, took of his oxygen mask quickly. Though his legs hurt like hell, he tried walking, tried getting off the bed only to be failing.

Body fell from bed, legs unable to move. "Bruce," he muttered, no he's not going to lose this time. Bruce is his only friend, and he's not going to lose him.

He held onto the bed, trying to keep himself steady, trying to walk. Or at least stand for Christ's sake! But fuck his legs hurt a lot. Tears clouded his vision and pain fills his senses.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Steve, face filled with surprise and pain. He quickly ran to Tony's side, trying to support him.

"Tony! Tony what's wrong?!" Asked Steve and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, to keep his balance.

"Talk later! Must get out!" Shouted Tony, still crying. Hurry the fuck up Steve.

"No! I won't move until you told me what happened," argued Steve. And Tony just keeps silent, hides his face on Steve's shirt.

"Bruce... He's gone,"

* * *

Tony didn't give up. Even though everyone told him he should rest, even Nick Fury himself practically shove him to bed, he didn't stay. At least until the put him into a deep slumber with anesthetic but well, that's a different case. The point is he didn't give up.

After he regained his consciousness, he quickly searched for Bruce. Why? Because Bruce is his everything and he might even love Bruce too.

The first 2 months, he did the search all over South America. Tracing back the places where the SHIELD first found Bruce only to find nothing. Frustrated, but he didn't give up.

With Bruce's last note in his hand, he keep on searching for Bruce.

The third month, things go downhill. Exhaustion and pain hits him like fuck. I mean, he's Tony Stark; he grew up and lives with insomnia. And yes, he's a hard-working person. But, working, searching for Bruce for 3 moths with only 5-10 minutes of sleep everyday? Yeah, he's tired alright.

Sure he's a genius, a billionaire, a playboy, and a philanthropist. And yeah sure, he's Iron Man, but he's still a human.

A human who still has limitations. A human who longs for love.

He took a sip from his 5th cup of coffee today. He cannot go to sleep. He cannot. He must not. He got somebody to look for. Somebody that he needs.

When it reaches the 2nd week of the 5th month, he passed out. His body crushed from exhaustion and dehydration. He opened his eyes to realize he got injections stuck into his body, oxygen mask on his face and Steve asleep by his side, holding his hand.

He groans. His voice slurred and hoarse. His throat hurts like there are a million needles piercing it.

Note to self: Don't forget to drink water later on.

His groan was low and nearly audible. But somehow, Steve heard it. Perhaps because of the super serum thing.

"Tony you're awake," muttered Steve. His face clearly shows lack of sleep. Dark rings around his eyes, untidy platinum blonde hair.

Tony can't reply. His lips dry, he couldn't reply. Every time he tried, he ended up with letting out uncomprehendable words.

Tony groans again in discomfort. How long did he pass out anyway? He tried sitting up, only to find his hands failing him.

Steve gracefully gestures his hand, pushing Tony's chest softly, so that Tony would stay put in bed. Steve lashes his famous gentle smile. "Rest Tony," he said softly.

Tony wanted to argue but he couldn't help the sudden wave of exhaustion hitting him again.

* * *

Natasha is reading one of her books when Clint came to her room, putting his bow and arrows on top of his bed. He huffed and planted his ass on top of the bed.

Natasha looked up from her book to see Clint. Face tired, lacking sleep.

"Fury again?" Asked Natasha, smirking.

Clint sighed, "You have no idea," he threw himself onto the bed, resting his hands behind his head. "Why won't you help us on finding Bruce?" He asked, "because of that this search thing has gotten like 85% slower and Fury kept on shouting on our faces,"

Natasha giggled, "because this is a fragile situation,"

"So how's Stark?" Asked Clint, breaking the awkward situation.

"In the care unit, with Captain," said Natasha, almost bored.

"What happen?" Ask Clint, rather concerned. Natasha just shook her head, "exhaustion," she murmured and Clint only sighed.

"Why don't you tell Stark that you know where Dr. Banner is, 'Tasha?" And Natasha looked away. Avoiding eye contact with Barton.

* * *

It's been half a year since Bruce left the Helicarrier. He wondered if Tony ever tried looking for him. But then again, why would Tony look for him? Because of him, Tony's hurt.

Bruce looked out from his window. Looking at the full moon. The moonlight is so calming, comforting. Since the day Bruce left the Helicarrier, he has been moving into different places. Changing identity. From to . Stereotype? He knows. But not that he cares. At least he got a new identity. He has been living in panic and rush, but somehow tonight is different. Somehow.

His thoughts drifted to Tony again. Bet he's happy. C'mon, Captain fucking America, the living legend, is in love with him. Why would he not he together with him? Bet Tony's dating him now. Bruce sighed. He really needs to focus. He really needs to-

"How long are you planning to hide from Stark, ?" Bruce grinned. He knew that voice too well.

He turned around, facing the source of sound. "Natasha Romanoff. They don't call me that again," he said and he turned back again, staring at the moon.

"Dr. Green I believe?" Bruce did nothing. He swallowed his saliva.

"So how is-"

"Stark. You're asking about Stark aren't you?" Bruce gives a low "hum".

"He... He misses you," Natasha said softly and Bruce stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it's true or not. If Tony really did miss him or this just another mind-fuckery that the Black Widow got under her sleeves.

"Return to the Helicarrier. Join the Avengers," and Bruce shook his head. "No, I'm too dangerous," he simply answered.

"You know that I have always respected your decisions, ," Natasha said, and Bruce started re tracing the memories.

* * *

_Later at night, Bruce made a note and sticks it on the album that Tony gave to him. He went to Tony's room, put it on his table and give a light kiss to Tony's forehead._ _He took his jacket, packed everything that he has and he's ready to leave._

_He opened the door-"where do you think you're going ?" Bruce turned around. It's Natasha._ _"Somewhere far away. Somewhere safe," answered Bruce._

_"This is your safe place," Bruce laughed bitterly at that._

_"Safe for me, not for you," Bruce replied. Pain and coldness fell from his lips._

_Natasha nodded. "You're not trying to stop me are you?"_ _Natasha shook his head._

_"It's your choice. But he wouldn't like it if he woke up and you're not next to him," Bruce nodded. He knew whose Natasha talking about, Tony._

_"But it's safer this way," Bruce replied._ _"You don't know which one is safe for him or not," but Bruce didn't care. To him, this is the right thing to do._ _He exited the Helicarrier, guided by Natasha._

_And now here he is, walking in the middle of no where. The moonlight his only guide and the cold air his only friend._ _  
_

* * *

How could Bruce forget that day?

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"Come home, Bruce," and he never did.

* * *

It's been a year since Tony has been looking for Bruce. He has been neglecting everything, including his Iron Suit and stuff related to Stark Industries and not to forget his duties as an avenger.

Steve came to Tony's workshop, clothed in his favorite shirt, brown jacket and beige pants. He wanted to look good for Tony. Even though he's tired (lack of sleep clearly shows in his face) he wanted to look good for Tony.

He entered Tony's basement the place where his workshop is. He entered his code and entered Tony's workshop. He sighed. He remembered the time when AC/DC music used to play here with such a loud volume almost making him deaf. He remembered the sound of machines, the sound of Tony tinkering with his instruments of wonder to make another Iron Suit. He remembered those moments clearly, as if it was yesterday. But it's all gone when Bruce left.

Bruce.

Bruce Banner.

He's the one who turned Tony like this. Steve can't help the small jealousy and wrath manifesting deep inside of him. Bruce Banner is the only reason why Tony is like this. He's the only reason why Tony is acting weird, turning the funny, hyper-active, lovable Tony - the man that he once knew, into a soulless vessel. A robot with only one mission: Find Bruce Banner.

"Hey Tony," greeted Steve, pain visible in his eyes. Not because Tony didn't reply him, but because Steve sees, Steve watches, Steve knows and understands how caught up Tony is at finding Bruce.

Bruce is like the final missing piece of puzzle, his alpha and omega, the air that he breathe, the one thing he believes in. And that makes Steve hurts.

Walking towards Tony, he looked around Tony's place. Papers everywhere. The whole place is a dump at least Dummy is cleaning it, and Tony, he looked wrecked. Untidy, hair all in the wrong places, the perfume that Tony wore- the scent is gone. And the visible dark eye bags under Tony's beautiful hazel eyes - now dark and empty.

Tony's hand swiftly found its way around the keyboard, searching for information. About Bruce perhaps, but after a year, Steve is 100% sure.

Steve puts his left hand on Tony's right shoulder, trying to obtain Tony's attention. "Tony..." He called. Tony slammed his hand in anger. Tony stood up, facing Steve.

"God fuck damn it Steve! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Shouted Tony, anger uncontainable. Steve sees the slight shiver and tremble around Tony's body. Steve felt like breaking now.

"I'm just worried, it's been a year and everyone's worried," replied Steve.

"You guys worried about me?! Why won't you do the same thing about Bruce! He's the victim here, why don't you guys worry about him too?!" My God Tony, why would you-

"You and I both know that we're trying our best to find him!" Said Steve, "he left because of his own choice,"

"He left because of me Steve!" Shouted Tony, he slumped, slowly falling into a sitting position on the floor, "he left because of me," this time it's barely audible.

"He blames himself because I'm too weak to defend myself," muttered Tony. "It's all my fault,"

Steve kneeled down in front of Tony, he hugged Tony. His chest hurts. Why Tony-

"Why would you do so much for him?" Asked Steve.

"Because I love him Steve," said Tony, crying, "I love him so much,"

* * *

It's been a year and a half since Bruce went missing and Tony is looking for him. It always ended up the same way: he's close, but not close enough. Like a few months ago, there's some footage of Bruce in New Delhi and Tony rushed to that place, but when he arrived they said that he's gone. And Tony's too late.

Tony didn't know which one is eating him alive. Guilt, his suppressed feelings for Bruce or both of them. Or perhaps anger. Anger because why at that time he was too weak to protect himself? Why didn't he pay attention to Bruce before? Why didn't he tell that he loves Bruce?

Tony almost crushed the cup of coffee inside his grips. Breathe in. Breathe out.

It's been 6 moths since Steve's last visit and since then, he has been taking care of himself. Proper sleep, proper bath, proper eating. Okay maybe not so proper like he used to be but at least proper enough for him.

Natasha came to his workshop, her high heels tapping on the floor. Tony turned around.

"Natasha," he simply said.

"Stark," Natasha replied. Ever since Steve's last visit, Tony made a new friend on his search. The Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff.

"So what do you got?" Asked Tony. Straight-forward.

"It seems that Bruce is in Calcutta right now," she said.

"Let's go,"

* * *

They used the jet to get to. The place where Bruce might (in this part Tony hoped the "might" is gone) be. Natasha gave Tony the address and he got them lost around 7 times.

It's in Hindi, hey, what do you expect? Sure Tony's a genius but it's not like he has to memorize all the languages in the world? Yup, so the real reason why Tony kept on getting them lost is because he didn't know what the address really says.

At least until Natasha got pissed, took the address off Tony's hands and took them to the correct place. They arrived to an old and seems a bit abandoned motel. Tony's eyes twitched. Is this really the place where Bruce is?

They went into the building and he looked around. The place can't be used. I mean, the walls are barely patched up and holes everywhere. The paints are peeled and oh God how can Bruce live in this kind of place? Tony looked at Natasha; it seems that she's talking to the owner. In Hindi.

Never mind, he won't indulge himself to the conversation. He went out and put on his hooded jacket, covering his face.

"My fucking God, why is this place so hot?" He muttered to himself.

"Ṭhīka hai bahuta sārā pānī pīnē kē li'ē mata bhūlanā?" Tony's eyes widened. It sounded like Bruce. Tony turned around towards the source of sound. It really IS Bruce! His hair untidy, glasses dirty, dirt all over his face and body. He doesn't seem like the Bruce that Tony knew. The OCD Bruce. Hah, OCD, Tony used to call Bruce that because Bruce has always been tidier than Tony. But one thing that didn't change is Bruce's heartwarming smile.

"Bruce!" Shouted Tony, and he swears he saw that scared face on Bruce before he ran away.

"Bruce!" Shouted Tony as he ran, trying to chase Bruce. And the people and environment here isn't helping either. The streets got more crowded and Tony can't help bumping to other people as he ran.

"Bruce!" He shouted. He bumped onto someone. He fell.

"Bruce!" He shouted. His knees are bleeding, but he doesn't care. He stood up, trying to run, to chase Bruce.

"Bruce!" The sea of people hid Bruce somewhere and Tony stopped. Breath came in small pants, short and rigid.

He almost got Bruce. He almost got him.

But he failed.

Anthony fucking Stark failed.

"Tony," called the Black Widow, running towards where he is. "The hell are you doing Stark?" She asked, face shows discomfort. Not towards the weather. But towards the broken man in front of her.

"I lost him, again..." Muttered Tony.

* * *

Since that day, Tony's in a dilemma.

He didn't know what to believe in, he didn't know what to do and he's just... He's confused.

His mind and his heart seem to be in a quarrel about whether he should look for Bruce or not. His mind keeps on telling him "no" but his heart's begging for a "yes". His soul seems to be in a comatose state. Why?

Because there's nothing to live for.

Sitting on the side of the bar. Hand holding a small diamond glass of whiskey, he stared at nothing.

He took a large gulp from the said glass. Maybe drinking will help.

* * *

5 glasses.

10 glasses.

15 glasses.

Wait... How many glasses did he drink again? He lost count. He thought drinking would help but... It just didn't. It only makes him... Worse.

His brain went to complete shut down, and all that he can hear is his heartbeat. The flow of his blood and the air that he breathes.

"Bruce..." And nothing can stop his mind from drifting to Bruce.

"Bruce..." His memories travels back to his previous encounter with Bruce. Bruce was scared. Bruce ran away. From him. From Tony. Why? Aren't they friends?

Okay, maybe sure Tony fucked up with this romance thing. But this is Bruce we're talking about. He didn't get mad when Tony poked him and turn him into Hulk. He just smiles.

Tony smiled.

Bruce's smile was always... Sincere. Even though it's rare and damn was it expensive but... It's always sincere. Calm. Relaxing. It's like Tony's ZEN.

But now, there's no more of those.

No more.

Tony fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. Hoping that everyone would just let him curl up and die.

* * *

Pepper was walking around the Stark Tower, looking for Tony. It's been a while since she met him, and actually talks to him perchance since the whole him and Bruce incident thing came along.

Pepper sighed. Tony was a good man, he deserves better. He needs to move on. And it hurts Pepper's heart when she remembers how much devotion Tony put in his mission to search Bruce. How much broken Tony was when Bruce left him. How lost Tony was without Bruce.

Even though Tony is a jerk, sometimes though, but Pepper still cares for Tony. He's like a family to Pepper. A really good one indeed.

Carrying the Avengers files in her hands, she went to the top floor, looking for Tony. Because he was too focused on searching Bruce, he neglected all his Avengers duties and left Pepper to take care of the whole mess. She sighs; at least things couldn't go worse.

And how wrong she is.

When the elevator opened, she gasped. Tony was unconscious on the floor; the scent of alcohol can be smelled from him even though she was feet away.

Without any further hesitation, she left her files, quickly ran towards Tony's side. Heels clacking against the ground, causing her feet to ache. But she doesn't care. Tony's her priority.

"Tony!" She called, sitting down next to Tony on the floor, lifting his head onto her lap.

"Tony! Tony wake up!" She called, gently slapping his cheeks, trying to pull him out of the alcohol daze.

Tony opened his eyes slowly. "P-Pepper?" He said, voice hoarse and dry. His throat feels as if they were on fire.

"Tony, why are you doing this?" Pepper asked, single tear flowing from her eyes, wrecking the perfectly made make up on her face, painting her perfect white skin with a single black paint.

"Do... What?" He asked. Not fully on the subject.

"Destroying yourself," she muttered, almost audible. Soft as a whisper, but precise and painful like a needle. Tears strolled down from her eyes.

"I lost him Pepper," Tony muttered. Using his arm to cover his face. Unable to hold his tears and unable to look at Pepper's face. He's the reason why Pepper is crying. He can't look up at her anymore.

"Tony," she called, gently caressing Tony's cheek with her right hand. "It's time to move on Tony," taken aback by her words, Tony quickly sat up.

"Why would you-"

"I know what happened Tony!" Pepper said, almost screamed. "He ran away when you called him! He avoided eye contact with you Tony!"

"How did you-"

"Natasha told me," she answered, almost reading Tony's mind. "I don't know about you, but you're wasting your life Tony," she said. "He doesn't love you anymore Tony. He ran away, he's gone now. If that's what he want then let it be," she put her hand on Tony's shoulder, moving it in a comforting manner. "Move on Tony. He moved on, and now it's time for you to move on,"

And Tony cried in her arms.

* * *

Tony went to his shop. Doing nothing. He stared at his hands, at the empty air, remembering the all so familiar presence that used to be next to him. Telling him what he should do next and what went wrong with his calculations.

"Incoming call from Mr. Rogers sir," said JARVIS, interrupting his thoughts. Tony jumped a bit. He seriously needs to fix JARVIS. Yeah, a voice came out from no where. Not that good for the heart.

"Y-Yeah, put him on," said Tony.

"Stark!" Steve shouted. The voice echoed through out the shop. He really needs to stop that.

"What's up Capsicle?" Asked Tony, smirking. Yeah, if Bruce was here, he would be grinning to. But a pinch on the side coming up later from Bruce.

"We need your help!" Shouted Steve. Fuck that guy. Then a loud BOOM was heard.

"The fuck is going on there Steve?" Asked Tony. Concern. For once.

"It's Whiplash!"

"Shit! I thought they put him to a life-sentence jail!" Said Tony.

"Well, he got out now. Hurry. Need your-" and then he hung up.

"Fuck it," screamed Tony. He put on his bracelets. "JARVIS, fire up the Mark VII, it's go time,"

* * *

Tony arrived to the scene just a tad bit late. But still on time. But hey, you got to be fashionably late, especially when you got a date with a villain.

The Black Widow's injured, luckily Hawkeye already took her to safety. That leaves him and Captain America. Damn, how he wished Thor is here, this would've ended sooner but sadly he's in Asgard. And how he wished that Hulk is here, man that guy could throw- "no, stop wishing for impossible stuffs Tony, you'll only hurt yourself, and besides Bruce hates you now," Tony took a deep breath.

"Well, what do we have here? Did your mum ever tell you that you're one heck of a troublesome kid?" Asked Tony, insults spilling from every single word that he said.

And oh God, that earned him a whip. "You should know better than to destroy my life Stark!" Shouted Anton.

"Me? Fuck you," another whip, "God, you're so kinky aren't you?" Tony fired up his arm repulsor and shot Anton a few feet away.

Apparently though there's not much casualties, they won. Okay, maybe not not that much. The Black Widow  
and the all so invincible Captain America was injured.

Okay, he'll pay for that later.

* * *

Tony returned to the Stark Tower with his suit ruined and all, lucky he only ended up with several cuts and  
bruises on his skin. He quickly went to his shop. He really needs some rest.

His fingers tinker with the screw driver, fixing up his suit and all. Damn, he really needs to make new marks.

"New marks, huh?" Tony pondered to himself. Bruce once told him that he really need to make new marks,  
at least several hundreds, remembering Tony's tendency to break stuffs at mindlessly throw himself towards harm's way.

Bruce.

He stood up from his chair. Teeth barring.

Bruce.

"God motherfuck damn it!" Screamed Tony, throwing the screwdriver in his grips minutes ago somewhere. "Why do you have to leave me?" Asked Tony, his legs giving up on him, causing him to fall.

He didn't really know if he's crying or not. Because really, he's been crying for 2 years because of Bruce.  
But there's something wet on his cheeks. His eyes hurts, they feel like they're on fire.

He wiped the unknown substance from his cheek. Pepper's right. He needs to move on. He needs to... But  
how is he supposed to move on when he doesn't want to forget about Bruce?

He stood up, returning to his previous sitting position. His mind travels back to the moments he used to  
spend with Bruce. The movies, the Shwarmas.

"Jarvis," called Tony.

"Yes sir?" Asked the A.I politely.

"Play me Ugly Side from Blue October," he ordered.

"Right away sir,"

* * *

Steve went to the Stark Tower as soon as he got back from the Helicarrier, reporting the mission. He used the private elevator to get to the only one place that he knew Tony would be. His shop.

He entered his password and the door opened. His eyes widened when he heard the all so familiar rock songs playing. Wait. "The songs! They're playing again!"

Steve felt like screaming it. His eyes traveled to the brunette in front of him, fixing the Iron Man suit. Steve  
smiled. It's nice seeing Tony not caught up with Bruce again.

Steve made a coughing noise. Tony spun his head around, looking at the source of noise.

"Hey," he was greeted by the familiar smile of Steve Rogers.

"Hey," Tony replied, calmly, starring at Steve.

"So, um, thanks for helping us back there," said Steve, making his way towards Tony, standing up in front of him.

"Yeah, it's nothing really," answered Tony. "Just another day as an Avenger," a smirk followed. And Steve's hug caught him by surprise.

"I'm glad you're back," Steve muttered. Tony went to a deep silence. Not knowing what Steve was saying. Not  
knowing how to react, say, or do in such fragile situation.

He raised his hand and patted Steve's back, "did I ever leave Cap'n?"

* * *

That night after Steve left, Tony went straight to the bar. He took a glass and filled it with scotch.

_"I'm glad you're back,"_

Steve's words keep on playing again and again in his brain, hurting him in a slow yet painful manner. He knew what Steve's talking about, but he pretended that he didn't.

He took a sip out of the forbidden liquor.

He knew. Oh hell yes, he knew what Steve was talking about very well. His facade. But he didn't care. He  
pretended that he didn't know. So that Steve won't worry about him anymore. So that Pepper won't worry  
about him anymore. So that he won't hurt other people anymore.

Because he already hurts too much.

"This is my burden to carry, not theirs," he muttered.

Yeah this is his pain. The others don't deserve this.

He didn't care if he's going to be in pain for the rest of his life, but as long as the others are happy.

It's enough for him.

He took another glass of scotch, the night his only friend.

* * *

"How long are you going to hide, ?" Asked the Black Widow. Bruce huffed; he turned around, changing his source of attention from the computer in front of him towards the red-haired woman behind him.

He stood up from his chair, he folded his arms in front of his chest. His eyes narrow in stress. "As long as I can, Agent Romanoff," he replied calmly.

"I don't even know what to believe in anymore. Did you know that Stark has been destroying himself? He misses you, he needs you Bruce. Please come back," she said. Sadness pure from her words.

"I.." He wanted to say that he would go back, but "No, I'll only cause more trouble for him," Bruce said.

Natasha stomped on her feet, poker face broke. "That's what you think! He needs you Bruce, come home!"

He took a deep breath, "No, and... Don't tell him where I am,"

"You'll only hurt him more," she said.

Bruce closed his eyes, he sighed. "As long as he's okay," But one thing that Natasha knew. Tony Stark is far from  
okay.

* * *

The next day when Natasha visited Tony, well, the Avengers anyway, she knew that there was something wrong. Something was off, but she can't quite put a finger on it.

And it seems that the Avengers are back to their jolly mood. Huh. She stares at Clint who is staring at Stark.  
"Huh, okay, that's weird," thought Natasha. She then took a deep look at Tony. Oh, okay she gets it now.

Tony is here, talking to Steve, a smile on his face. She walked towards Clint, leaning against the table.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Asked Clint, breaking the solemn silence between both of them.

"What is?" Asked Natasha glancing at Clint.

"He has been gone for 2 years now, unable to let go of Bruce and now all of a sudden, he's back. He's here and  
it's like nothing happened," The red haired woman looked at the said man, currently laughing while his back being clapped by the famous Captain America.

Natasha frowned.

"He moved on Clint," she said. "But people don't move on that fast!" Clint protested. Natasha glares at Agent  
Barton. "Do you want him to move on or not?"

"I do," answered Hawkeye, voice filled with sincerity.

"Then leave him be," with his mask at least.

* * *

It has been 4 years since Bruce left. And 2 years since Tony made up his mind. When it's day, he uses his mask and pretends that he has moved on, acting like the playboy he used to be and just smile a lot to everyone. When it's night time, he curled up on his bed, tangled under the soft layer of silk, crying himself to sleep while trying to find more information about Bruce.

But he knew, he can't do this alone, he needs help. "No, I won't cause anyone any more trouble," he muttered as he shook his head. Trying to focus himself back on the current problem- A.I.M.

Tony shot one of the henchmen down with his arm repulsors.

"Tony, Tony can you hear me?" Captain asked through their communication systems.

"Loud and clean Capsicle," Tony answered easily.

"MODOK is in the decks and trying to run away," said Steve and Tony didn't have to ask what he was supposed to do.

"Right on it Cap,".

"Hurry before the Avengers are here-"

"Too late for that MODOK," said Tony while hovering in the air. Without any further-a-do, he shot the ship that  
A.I.M trying to use to escape (he thinks) with his repulsors.

And it didn't take that long for Tony to destroy them all.

The rest of the Avengers came late. There wasn't anything for them to destroy anymore.

"Where's MODOK?" Asked the Captain, his breath rigid and short. "Must've been running," thought Tony.

"Yeah, I didn't see him throughout the attack, must've been hiding somewhere," answered Tony.

Little did they know, MODOK was under the decks, planning on destroying them.

"I'll make you pay, Tony Stark and the rest of Avengers," he muttered.

* * *

Tony was drinking his whiskey, wearing his black hooded and a pair of jeans- clearly relaxing, when all of a sudden missiles started ambushing his house. The huge collision caused Tony to flew back a few feet.

Glass and dust and bits of concrete ware everywhere. He sat up, he needs his armor.

He jumped onto his feet and ran towards his shop- downstairs. "JARVIS! Start up the suit!" He screamed, but the AI didn't reply. "Shit, must've been damaged," Tony thought.

He ran towards the safest place there is, under the stairs. He activated his bracelets and summoned the  
Mark VII. But it was too late.

Tony didn't even look up when a huge missile was focused and him and aimed towards his direction. "Son  
of a-" and the whole world went blank.

* * *

"NOW TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T LOCATE STARK?!" Shouted Fury at the remaining Avengers - Natasha, Clint and Steve.

"I told you, when we arrived at his house, it was barely even standing, JARVIS was down and there's no tracker  
in the Mark VII," answered Steve patiently.

"I DO NOT GIVE A FUCKING DAMN CAPTAIN. THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS NOW IS STARK, NOW DON'T  
COME BACK UNTIL YOU FOUND HIM!" Shouted Fury, he turned his back towards them, refusing to neither talk to them nor see them.

It was a failure, how his top agents can't find one person. And it's just ONE for fuck's sake. He lifted his hand and massages his head, this is too much.

The remaining Avengers then exited the room. When they're finally out, Clint let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Damn, I didn't think that he could go out like that," commented Clint, folding his hands behind his head.

"He IS Nick Fury, it's in his name," replied Natasha, and Steve chuckled. His eyes filled with sadness and grief.

"Tony's gone, now what should we do now?" Clint  
asked.

"Missing. Missing is the right word," corrected Steve. Natasha nodded. Steve sighed, "Knowing Tony, it will  
be hard to find him," he continued.

"Not if we have the right person though," Natasha muttered.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Tony woke up with a sharp pain on his chest. He winced, he opened his eyes. "JARVIS," he called out, voice raspy and rough.

"Yes sir?" The A.I replied softly with his British accent.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I believe we're in Antarctica sir," well fuck, isn't he ruined.

Tony took off his mask harshly. Panting, he took the cold air greedily. He could feel his consciousness slipping.

He took off his armor and laid himself on the white, soft, cold layers of snow. He closed his eyes, "Bruce," he called. And even in his last breath, the only thing that he remembered is Bruce.

"Can you contact the Avengers and tell them that we're here, fuck, we need a ride," said Tony.

"I don't think I can s-,"

"JARVIS?" Tony called, but there was no reply.

* * *

Steve still couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was Bruce Banner, hands tapping on the keyboard, trying to locate Tony.

"Can you find him?" Asked Natasha. Bruce nodded, "just give me a few more minutes," he replied.

"STARK'S BEEN MISSING FOR 7 DAYS NOW AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Shouted Fury. Bruce  
glared at him.

"Look, I know you're worried about Tony, but getting mad won't solve anything," replied Bruce, and Fury shut his mouth up.

After a few minutes, the computer soon let out a beeping sound, "found him," Bruce claimed. Steve quickly ran towards the place where Bruce sits on. "Where is he?" Asked Steve rather excitedly.

"According to the Howard satellite, he's been hovering in the air for 7 days straight… And ended up in…  
Antarctica?" Answered Bruce, unsure of his results a bit.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get him!" Ordered Fury, and they ran.

* * *

Tony dragged his suit while walking across the endless land of snow. He winced, his arc reactor flickering, his clothed ripped and body covered with cuts and bruises. There are cuts on his face where fresh blood oozing out  
from them. It was days ago when JARVIS died on him and the suit is too broken to be used.

He fell to the snow, face landed first. His legs can't take it anymore; he turned around, lying on his back. "Maybe if I -"- "AAH!" His trains of thoughts were cut by the excruciating pain on his chest. He curled up; snow starts to cover him, covering him under the soft, thin layer of snow.

He panted, breath short and rigid, he can't take this anymore.

"Please just let me die," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

Tears started flowing from his eyes. "If only... If only Bruce is here," he sobbed, all he wanted is Bruce next to him and see him for who he is. And not his ugly side.

The side that loves Bruce so much.

* * *

Bruce, Steve and Clint went through their separate ways, trying to find Tony (because sadly the Howard Satellite can't pinpoint the EXACT place where Tony is).

Bruce was walking towards where ever with the direction what ever. He didn't really know, he didn't  
really care, he just wanted to find Tony.

His eyes widened when he saw old trails of blood on the white snow in front of him. He looked up, eyes scanning the snow. "It seems that there's a trail," he thought to himself.

"Guys," he called.

"What is it?" Replied Clint.

"I got a fresh trail," he answered.

"We'll join you up later," said Steve and Bruce replied with a simple "hmm".

He followed the trail. It went up the small hills of snow and just keeps on going until there's nothing left.

Bruce sighed. "Damn it, where did the-" and he realized there's a bulge on the snow. He ran towards the said bulge and swept the snow off of it using his hands and his eyes widened his hands trembles. It was Tony.

He cradled Tony in his arms, "Tony!" He called, "Tony!" He called once again, but there's no reply. Not even a  
small sound of inhale and exhale.

"Tony," Bruce called again, tears started spilling from his eyes as he ran his hand onto the cold skin.

"Tony," he called again, hand trailing down onto the blue lips, the place where the soft laughter and sweet  
smile that he loves came from.

"Tony," he called again, hand on top of the arc reactor. No more lights coming from it. Bruce remembered when Tony used to joke to him about how he's a walking night lamp. "Tony," Bruce called again, tears unable to stop.

"TONY!" He screamed burying his face into the crook of Tony's neck.

"Tony," he cried. Why does everyone that he loves keep leaving him?

"Banner, did you find him?" Asked Clint, breaking the melancholic air. Bruce sobbed.

"No, we lost him,"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't realy know about this one.  
> Actually this fanfiction has been sitting in my folder for months but I stopped writing it because of National Exams.   
> After 2 months I finally got the guts to finishi this thing. Ha Ha


End file.
